Ophis, Shin No Ryūjin
by balemwr
Summary: Ophis is the leader of the Khaos Brigade organization, where he gathers strong people to help him defeat Great Red, how he has other plans to have a child to help him drive away Great Red. Warning ! I'm not the owner of this character, Male Ophis, Daddy Ophis. Not for children under 18!


A sunny morning in Kyoto is the place where the youkai live. Youkai is one of the fractions which is currently in an almost extinct population. Youkai are led by the Kyuubi who are the strongest Youkai whose strength is equivalent to Ultimate Class Devil.

Currently at the residence of the leader of the Yokai, there is a beautiful woman, she appears as a young woman with a voluptuous figure and blonde hair with matching eyes. She is also dressed in ashrine maiden attire. She is Yasaka.

Today she is resting in her room, because for one week she always works endlessly because of problems with the devil. Because a youkai named Kuroka killed her master and became the SS stray devil. Because of this problem, almost half of the nekomata population has died because of being hunted by the devil.

Listening to the report made Yasaka angry and then she ordered to send a letter of invitation to the Demon King to discuss this matter.

"Damn it! They are really annoying, just because their leader is a super devil, they can do whatever they want" Yasaka whispered irritably.

When she wants to sleep suddenly a dimensional gap appears in front of her, and a 15-year-old boy comes out, has pale skin, has black hair, with grey eyes. Wearing a black shirt along with a black jacket, black jeans and black sport shoes with a silver pattern, his ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips

The boy stared blankly at her. She knew that the creatures coming out of the dimensional gap were not ordinary beings because of what she knew, there were only two beings who now lived in the dimensional gap namely Great Red and Ophis, The Ourabous Dragon.

But as far as he remembered Great Red did not have a human form, meaning the one in front of him was Ophis, The Ourabous Dragon.

"What do you want from me Ophis?" Yasaka asked Ophis. Ophis said nothing, he just kept looking at her with his blank stare. After a while Ophis opened his mouth.

"I want you to be my mate" Ophis answered flatly. Hearing Ophis's answer made her whole body freeze while staring flatly at Ophis. "huh" Yasaka said in a confused voice.

# Previous, Ophis pov #

I've been born here for a long time, this place is so quiet because there are no living creatures living here, but to me this silence is my favorite. Every time I come out, I can see the developments that have taken place as long as I live in this dimension. Starting from where God of bible created humans until the end of the great wars.

Today I came out of the dimensional gap because there was Baka Red which interfered with my silence, I was eager to drive him out of my dimension but if we fight then our battle will not end. That's why I came out of this dimension to try to recruit strong people to help me drive Baka Red away.

Before I started looking for strong people, I heard a voice that shouted with joy. Out of curiosity I then approached the sound source. in an alley I found two humans who were mating. I did not know what they were doing, I then approached them.

When I approached them, they looked at me and put on a surprised face and they separated their genitals and straightened themselves.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them. They looked at me in surprise, I didn't know why they were surprised but I wanted to know what they were both doing.

They glanced at each other like they were communicating through their minds. Then one of the humans approached me, this human has shoulder-length brown hair, has brown eyes, and on his chest there is a fairly large mountain.

"Little boy, what are you doing here? Where are your parents" asked this human. I did not answer the question I then looked towards the mountain on this human chest, I then stabbed the mountain with my hand, I was surprised how soft the mountain was I thought the mountain would feel hard.

Then this human screamed and moved away from me while protecting the mountain on this human chest. The other human then approached this human and it seems like this human is putting on that strange face to that human. Then the human who protected the mountain in his chest approached me.

"Why are you doing that ?! It's rude you know that!" said the human loudly. I was a little annoyed to hear this human tone, how dare this human say that to me in a loud voice, if not out of curiosity I would have destroyed both of them.

"I want to know what is on your chest the first time I see it, then to the other one who doesn't have it like you?" I asked curiously. The two humans again put on their faces in surprise at my question, seeing them put on a face that pisses me off.

"Have you not been taught about things by your parents?" asked a human who had a mountain. Hearing this reply from human made me confused.

"No" I replied shortly. The two humans sighed, seeing their behavior made me very upset. I immediately used the power of my illusion to hypnotize those two humans. After they were exposed to my hypnosis I immediately entered their memories and studied their lives. After I finished I immediately disappeared from the faces of these two humans, not forgetting I immediately eliminated the hypnotic influence.

# Above a building #

Ophis pov

Right now I'm sitting on a skyscraper while looking down at the crowd of people walking. Right now I'm processing the information received after I look into their memories.

"So a human who has a mountain on his chest is called a woman and the mountain is called a breast, a woman's genitals are called a vagina, while the other human is a man, does not have breasts and they have a genitals called a penis, which I saw that they were having sex , seen from the sex position, men dominate women when they have sex, so I understand now "I whispered softly.

'Not only that when humans are having sex, a woman will get pregnant and give birth to a baby where the baby has DNA from their parents' I thought. After thinking for a while I finally decided to have strong offspring to be able to help me get rid of Baka Red from the dimensional gap.

'But where I find a woman can give birth to a strong offspring for me' I thought. After that I immediately radiated my energy in all directions to feel the strongest energy here. It didn't take long, I felt strong energy in the southeast. Then I went to the energy source through the dimensional gap.

Ophis pov end

# Present #

Back at Yasaka's house, they are currently sitting at the dining table while eating and drinking tea. Yasaka is currently massaging her forehead, because she doesn't know what to do now after listening to the story from Ophis. She knew that if she refused Ophis's request, the youkai would be destroyed, but if she accepted Ophis's request, she didn't want her child to be born only as a weapon.

After a long thought, Yasaka finally decided what she was going to take, then she looked at Ophis confidently.

"I will accept your request Ophis but on condition, starting today I want you to stay in my house" Yasaka answered seriously. Hearing Yasaka's answer made Ophis feel satisfied.

"Then, let's start the process to make a baby right now" Ophis said happily with a blank expression on his face. Hearing that made Yasaka's face redden because she was still not ready to do it.

"w, wa, wait for a minute Ophis, isn't too fast to do that," said Yasaka in an embarrassed tone. Hearing Yasaka's explanation made Ophis put on a frown face.

"If not now, when?" Ophis asked irritably. Hearing Ophis's tone made Yasaka nervous. she knows, if she makes Ophis upset she doesn't want this place to be destroyed.

"Give me one month, for one month I want us to get to know each other more, what do you think?" Yasaka asked with a pleading tone. Hearing Yasaka's request, Ophis just nodded his head as he agreed to Yasaka's request.

Seeing that made Yasaka relieved, actually she also wanted a child, but she still didn't get a suitable partner. Even though many applied for her and some even wanted her to be a concubine but Yasaka refused all that.

Hearing the news about his rejection, making the elders very upset with his behavior, they even threatened her. But she shows her strength, if she is the leader of this youkai race and is the strongest youkai. Yasaka realized from daydreaming after hearing Ophis's hungry stomach, hearing that made Yasaka giggle.

"Are you hungry? I will prepare the food while you wait here a ~ na ~ ta" Yasaka said with a seduction tone. Then Yasaka went to the kitchen with a triumphant smile on her face.

Seeing that Ophis just tilted his head to the right with a confused expression.

# Satu bulan kemuadian #

One month passed, where one month ago Ophis swore that he wanted to have offspring to help his get rid of Great Red. During that one month Ophis lived in the Yasaka house which was the woman he chose as the mother of his child.

During that time he was familiar with the nature of Yasaka, she was a kind person, merciful, good at cooking, she was very suitable as a housewife and had a naughty nature. Because every opportunity she always teases Ophis both in the living room and in the bathroom when they take a shower.

While according to Yasaka, Ophis is the strongest creature, and only Great Red and Trihexa can rival it. During that time she knew Ophis more than Ophis knew het. He is very innocent, likes to eat especially eating sweet food, he also likes to sit in the lap of Yasaka and he likes his head always scratched.

During that time, make them feel comfortable with each other. At first they were awkward, but gradually they began to get used to each other. Not only that, for one month it made Yasaka fall in love with Ophis, even though Ophis couldn't express his emotions, she would still love him until she died.

# Yasaka Room #

In Yasaka's room there was an erotic moan. The moaning sound is Yasaka's voice, which is currently on all fours.

"Yes ~, harder ~, fuck me harder ~~" Yasaka shouted happily. His eyes rolled over, with his mouth open while saliva came out of his mouth. Yasaka is currently naked showing her white breasts with pink nipples, which are currently moving back and forth following her movements.

"Yes ~ I really like your dick Ophis ~, I can feel your dick touching my womb ~ If this continues I will lose my mind ~" yasaka shouted happily. Ophis is now behind Yasaka moving his hips very fast until his hips cannot be seen with the naked eye.

They have had sex for two hours without stopping. The first time they had sex was when Yasaka entered the mating season, which aroused her until finally, they had sex until they were exhausted.

Right now they are in the missionary position where Ophis moves his hips while squeezing Yasaka's breasts.

"Ophis ~ please, give me more, give me more this pleasure ~" yasaka shouted happily as she showed Ahegao's face, with her tongue stretching out of her mouth.

Then Ophis began to strengthen the movements of his hips, while he bent down to suck her nipples, while biting her nipples.

"Yes ~ harder, I want you to be harder to bite my nipples" yasaka shouted. Then Yasaka held Ophis's head so Ophis looked at her eyes, when facing each other Yasaka immediately kissed Ophis hotly. Then they both move their tongues to dominate each other, which in the end is won by Ophis who makes Yasaka resign. Yasaka started to groan when she felt Ophis's tongue tracing all parts of her mouth.

They then let go of their kisses, when they released their kisses, they saw a thread made from their saliva due to the depth of their kisses.

"ughh Yasaka, I will cum soon," Ophis grunted.

"Cum ~ I want you to cum inside me ~ I want to get pregnant with your child, Ophis ~" Yasaka shouted in an erotic voice. With a single push, Ophis immediately took out his cum in her womb.

After a while Ophis then takes out his 8 inch dick from Yasaka's pussy and shows a white liquid spilling out from Yasaka's pussy.

Ophis then lay on Yasaka's left side, and he brought Yasaka's body closer to his right. Then Yasaka lay Ophis's head between her breasts.

"Today you are so excited, is there something that makes you excited?" Yasaka asked Ophis.

"I don't know, it's just that seeing your body makes me aroused" said Ophis in a confused tone with his blank face.

Hearing his explanation made Yasaka put on a sad face. She knew why Ophis could not express his emotions, because he was born in a dimensional gap, where there was not a single living creature, plus he had never interacted with humans and other supernatural beings, causing him to be unable to distinguish between what was right and what was wrong.

During this time Yasaka taught Ophis various things ranging from world knowledge, how to use technology, to ways of communicating with others. During this month she interacted with Ophis, she could know what emotions Ophis showed, ranging from happy emotions to irritated emotions.

After thinking long enough she finally ventured to look at Ophis. Seeing the look Yasaka showed, made Ophis curious. Yasaka paused for a while before finally opening her mouth "I'm pregnant" Yasaka said.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


End file.
